


Love They Say

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [51]
Category: Miss Congeniality (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'there's nothing love can't do'





	Love They Say

**Author's Note:**

> music: Love They Say by Tegan & Sara


End file.
